1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tire pressure monitoring devices and, more particularly, to a universal, remote, continuous vehicle tire air pressure monitoring and reporting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of maintaining proper air pressure in vehicle tires is well known. There are many reasons for this.
First, maintaining proper air pressure makes driving the vehicle safer. If the air pressure falls lower than a certain level, the tire becomes dangerous, and may break apart or puncture. This is especially dangerous for drivers of vehicles on the highway, because most vehicles become difficult to control with flat tires at high speeds. Many injuries result each year from blown out tires. Also, in hotter weather, the air pressure in the tire may rise to an unsafe level and cause a blowout.
Second, maintaining proper air pressure through monitoring allows the driver to reduce the wear problems associated with higher or lower than acceptable tire pressure. This results in longer tire life, which would save the typical truck owner thousands of dollars each year in replacement tire costs.
However, it is burdensome for a driver to perform frequent tire pressure checks utilizing hand held pressure measuring devices. Most automobile drivers do not want to take the time to perform such checks, and semi-trailer drivers have too many tires to check them on a frequent basis. Therefore, the need arose for tire pressure monitoring devices that would eliminate the need for frequent manual tire pressure monitoring.
The previous art consists of several devices which provide the wheels of vehicles with tire pressure monitors which detect losses of air pressure in the pneumatic tires of such wheels. These devices, however, have one or more of the following problems.
First, the monitors can be complex, and therefore, expensive to manufacture. The public is less likely to purchase an expensive monitoring system.
Second, the use of the monitors can result in leakage of air from the tire. This problem actually creates the problem that the system is designed to warn the driver about.
Third, the pressure sensors are not compact enough to be easily mounted in an unobtrusive location on the wheel.
Fourth, the previous devices are not easily installed and removed, which makes it difficult to reinstall the devices when an owner trades in his car for a new car.
Fifth, the devices monitor only low tire pressure. Thus, the problem of warning the driver of dangerous pressure increases due to heat is not addressed.
Sixth, most of the devices require visual inspection of each wheel to determine which tire has incorrect air pressure.
Seventh, of those devices that measure both high and low pressure problems, visual inspection of the tire is still needed to determine which type of problem exists.
Eighth, many of these devices require excessive use of battery power. Without the battery, the system does not function adequately.
Ninth, the devices do not provide for testing the air pressure at each wheel. This is necessary to assure the driver that the system is operating effectively.
Tenth, the devices do not provide for testing the battery. This is crucial because if the battery is nonfunctional, then the driver will not be informed of any tire pressure problems.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,134,880 Hettich Gerhard Aug. 4, 1992 5,109,213 John J. Williams Apr. 28, 1992 5,065,134 Hans-Dieter Schmid Nov. 12, 1991 4,316,176 Thomas A. Gee, et al. Feb. 16, 1982 4,311,985 Thomas A. Gee, et al. Jan. 19, 1982 4,159,465 Creel W. Hatcher Jun. 26, 1979 ______________________________________
Each of the devices that make up the previous art have one or more of the problems listed above. None of these such devices have yet been commercially successful, however. These undesirable attributes may account for the limited use of the previous devices by the public. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.